My Screwed Up Life
by LupinBookWorm
Summary: Meet Abby Miller, a weird girl with an even weirder heritance. Read as she discovers the world of greek gods and finds her way to Camp Half-Blood, making friends with her own kind. AU-ish, no romance planned so far.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**: Um...I never thought I would do a Percy Jackson and the Olympians story, but here I am. Typing this after a day of boring school. Yay. Just a prologue so it's not very long. Title in pending, so suggestions are welcome. If anybody bothers to review._

* * *

Hey, how's life going for you? Boring? Exiting? Or just plain weird? Well, I could tell you for a fact that my life isn't much of a normal one. Why? I suppose being some sort of freak of nature might count. Also having an uncanny ability to literally smell out danger before it actually happens probably falls under that category too. But enough of that. Time to start the bio. I'm a shy and silent person, not very sociable, and a total bookworm. Give me a book and you can be assured my nose will be in it for a long time.

The few friends I actually have tell me I blush a lot, especially when up in front of people. Large groups of people make me nervous for some reason. I hate poachers and hunters who kill for fun, lowering the population of endangered species. I have average looks; pale green eyes, reddish brown hair cropped to my shoulders, and a pale complexion that gives me a frail look. Even though I may not look it, I have startling stamina and can throw a mean punch.

I suppose the next thing I could put here would be my family life. Well, I don't have one. None, zero, zip, zilch. I don't know my parents because I was in an orphanage ever since I was a baby. They say I just appeared on the doorstep one night with a folded note attached to the blanket I was wrapped in. All it said was _'Please take care of her'_ in loopy cursive letters_. _I still have the note as a memento, always praying that one day my parents would come to take me back. It's been twelve years, almost thirteen, and I'm still praying.

I guess I'll explain the whole 'I'm a freak of nature' thing now. Well, I have really good senses. I can hear things before other kids, smell stuff a lot more strongly, and have night vision. Creepy huh? Another fact for the record book: I love raw meat. You should have seen my friend's faces when I stuffed an uncooked meat patty down my throat at lunch. I'm beginning to regret I didn't have a camera then.

Another thing is that I often see odd looking animals and people around my street. Whenever I try to tell someone about them, they'd just scoff and blame my imagination overreacting. I'm not so sure that's the problem. But they never do anything. They just watch me or walk idly around where I am. Anyways, that whole page is my weird life, just about to get weirder.

My name is Abby Miller, and I am the descendant of a mythological creature.

* * *

_**A/N:** Very short and boring chapter for the win! Whatever. Should I continue this? Should I leave it as a one-shot? Please tell me. Review and make my day a little brighter. (Maddie -Oh god, did you seriously just typethat last bit? Have you degraded to using sappy reasons? Have you l-) *Slams hand over Maddie's mouth, shove her into a closet, and locks the door* Shut up, Maddie. Sorry about that.__R & R!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Holy freaking cow of Venezuela! Three reviews for the prologue only! I think I might just faint! *Dies*  
(Maddie- Don't worry, she'll wake up soon. Anyways, Lupin forgot the disclaimer in the previous chapter, so here it is. Lupin doesn't own Percy, nor any other character in the Lightning Thief series. It all belongs to Rick Riordan. She just owns the plot of this fic and Abby.)  
*Magically revived* Thank you_ **FantasyFan-WriterGirl**_,_ **Jake the Drake**_, and _**gabbywax360**_ so much for reviewing! You made my day! Er...afternoon. :)_

* * *

Life Gets A Whole Lot More Interesting

Okay, my day started off like any other normal one. Wake up, walk to school, walk back home, get depressed over being un-adopted, and sneak outside to pet the wild dogs around our orphanage. Today, something new happened. And it started right after I got back from school.

I was in a classic sneaking pose: hunched over with my arms held in front of me like a squirrel's, taking slow and dramatic steps on my toes, my face scrunched up in concentration. I glanced around, my eyes taking in my surroundings with a detached sense of interest. Doors were on each side of me, the walls of the hallway a pleasant peach/skin color. Huh, my skin tone was whiter than that. Muffled voices came from the rooms; teachers talking over the loud children. I winced at a colorful curse that one of the teachers muttered under their breath. Stupid super hearing. A sudden pattering of footsteps in my direction caused me to jump slightly and quicken my pace. Don't get caught. Don't get caught. Don't get cau-

"Abby! Come here!" I visibly flinched at the shrill sound, my foot hovering in mid-step. I dropped my arms to my side with a sigh and turned around to face the one who shouted my name. My sensitive ears were ringing from the girl's ridiculously high pitched voice. Her nose was in the air and she looked down at me with a scowl of pure disgust. Her curly hair was a light shade of brown and her black eyes held a fair amount of malice.

"What it is this time, Alice?" I asked, exasperated, but completely used to her evil looks. Although, I wasn't sure what she was so angry about this time. Maybe it was my existence, or something stupid like that. Her scowl intensity went up a few notches when I asked my question.

"You have to go to the office, someone wants to adopt you. Though they must be blind or have really bad taste to want someone like you," She sneered. Her taunt fell on deaf ears though, because her first sentence had my hopes rising to new levels. Someone wanted to adopt me! Alice faltered when she noticed her attempts of intimidation weren't working. She huffed and shouldered past me, her shoes clicking against the tiled floor.

I giggled manically and spun in a circle, elated that I was finally going to get a permanent home. When I was done freaking out, I turned towards the opposite way I was sneaking and ran full speed. Each time I bumped into someone (which happened a lot) I managed to shout a strangled sorry before I got out of ear shot. Soon I reached the office room. The door was impressive for an orphanage; thick red oak with a plaque painted in gold with the words 'Office' written in fancy cursive letters. I reached out and knocked softly against the wood.

"Come in," The suave voice called out. With only slight hesitation, with a feeling of butterflies in my stomach, I opened the door. A classical desk stood in the middle of the room with a few papers and writing utensils splayed on its surface. Behind the desk was a beautiful middle-aged woman with golden blond hair and compassionate blue eyes, gesturing for me to enter. She smelt like a perfume and make-up store all in one. I stepped inside and shut the door behind me, taking in my soon-to-be parents. A plump man and woman were seated on the opposite side of the Blondie, smiling widely. Both had black hair and eyes that matched perfectly, wearing casual jeans and shirts. I caught a whiff of something in the air, leaving a bad taste in my mouth. My sensitive nose tingled. I couldn't recognize the smell, but it was a lot like sugar and lemon.

My over reactive imagination kick started, the sane part of my brain humoring my own logic. Sweet and sour. Total opposites. A sour person hiding behind a sweet facade. I was startled out of my musing when the blond cleared her throat and stood up.

"Well, you three can talk between and get to know each other, then your final choice can be made. Just give me a shout when your ready," Her voice was layered with false cheerfulness and she gave me an exaggerated wink, making her look like her face was having a seizure. She left the room and the click of the door shutting resounded through the small room. I turned back to face the pair. The woman smiled again and put out her hand to shake. I did so, noticing her firm grip. Her husband (at least I assume he was her husband) kept a creepy smile on his face. I tried not to look nervous.

"What's your name, darling?" She asked me, her hand tightening slightly around mine. As she leaned forward, I caught another wave of that odd smell of hers making me want to throw up.

"Abby," I somehow said, "Abby Miller," Her smile grew even wider and she was clutching my hand so hard now that it was painful.

"Perfect," She practically purred as she stood up, still holding my hand, and pulled something from her pocket. Now I began to panic. It was a bronze dagger, the blade about the length of a large hand. Her features shifted, turning more feline. I struggled to pull my hand from her vice like grip. I turned towards her husband in hope he would help but he was doing nothing to stop the woman.

"Stop!" I shouted, still trying to tug my hand away, "Stop it!" She payed no heed to my plea and slowly brought the dagger up to my throat. I put all my strength into pulling my hand one last time and was shocked when I slipped from the woman's grasp. She growled her displeasure and lunged for my neck. I ducked and rolled to the side, surprised at how natural the movement felt. The woman obviously wasn't expecting me to move as she stood, stunned for a moment. I glanced at the man. He hadn't moved since the woman began to attack.

I decided to take the chance to dash to the window located behind the desk. The woman recovered and she was turning back towards me. But she was too late, I had already unlatched the window and jumped down to a crouch, all my movements oddly graceful and coordinated. Just another day in my life, I thought, already adding my new ability to the list of weird and freaky thing about myself.

Without looking back, I dashed towards the nearest bus station. If I was going to be different, might as well do it isolated.

* * *

_**A/N:** I really hope that was up to everyone's expectations...if not, feel free to tell me. I know it's short but it is only to get the plot moving along. Don't hurt me? R & R!_


End file.
